There exists numerous remote control electronic devices of various sizes, which due to their internal constitutions, may suffer damage if the device falls or is hit against since the shock is absorbed completely by the device. Due to the damages incurred, the majority of the cases, the user is obliged to buy a new device to substitute for the damaged one, usually paying a relatively high price.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,256 purports to teach a shockproof protective sheath for remote controls where the sheath matches the external shape of the remote control it encompasses. The sheath appears to fit only one size of remote control, thus, it appears that one would have to purchase sheaths of different sizes to accommodate different sized remote controls.
PCT publication WO 92/07372 purports to teach a protective jacket for remote control devices where all the walls are made up of thick sections of an elastically extendable material intercalated with thin sections of elastically extendable material to allow the jacket to conform to different sized remote control devices. The protective jacket, specifically the intercalating of the thick sections with the thin sections, may become damaged or may fall due to the thin sections possibly tearing due to a concentrated force thereon.
Applicant has found that a protective housing for various sized hand held electronic devices can be made without the need to have thick sections Intercalated with thin sections throughout the entire device, while still maintaining a high degree of elasticity of the protective housing to conform to various sized hand held devices.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a protective housing for hand held electronic devices which will protect the device from damage due to falls or blows inflicted thereon by absorbing the shock of the fall or hit thereto.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective housing for hand held electronic devices which will conform to various sized devices without loosing the protective properties thereof.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a protective housing for hand held devices which can be fabricated in any colour, to conform to its surroundings, which includes being opaque, translucent, or transparent.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following summary of the invention.